Sumia and the 11 Dwarves
by Wispycandles
Summary: Aversa ask Grima who is the fairest, but Sumia is the fairest. Sumia ran away from her home and is now living with 12 dwarves in their cottage. Will she gain suspicion from the 11 dwarves or will they trust her? Similar to the story Snow White and the 7 Dwarves, but with more details and dwarves.


Sumia reminds me as Snow White by the way she is pretty, can cook well, and is great with animals. I thought about the story Snow White and the 7 dwarves. This is basically the same story, but with added events and more dwarves. I appreciate some reviews, even if it is corrections for grammar or a simple compliment.

I dont own Fire emblem awakening or the story snow white.

* * *

"Grima, Grima on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Said Aversa. Aversa is speaking onto a mirror on the wall. First it shows only her reflection, then it shows a male figure with white hair. With a neutral expression, he speak.

"Your beauty compared to her is quite small, Sumia is the fairest of them all." Aversa ask about Sumia. The image of the mirror change, it shows a fair maiden. She is only a stable girl who has silky brown hair, skin pale as snow, pinkish lips, perfect figure, and has a beautiful smile. It shows her petting a horse. Aversa say out loud: "A mere stable girl, this should be easy. I wonder who can do the right job."

* * *

"You order Gregor," said the hunter.

"Yes, I have a job for you. The reward is this." Aversa hold a large sack on her hand and reach in with her other hand. She pull out a handful of gold coins and sprinkle them back into the sack, except one. She toss the gold coin toward Gregor, so he can indicate the it's real. He bite down the gold coin and say

"You have Gregor's interest, what is job?"

"I want you to get rid of a maiden." She said with a sly smile. Gregor have a painful expression on his face. He decline the job and walk away until-

"Those who anger me will have to go through a terrible experience, you remember that young boy who wants to grow up fast?" Gregor turn around and ask the queen

"Ricken is alive?"

"Yes, you can meet him when you really decline, but what about your wife? It's is sad to leave her alone."

"Please, Gregor's wife Cherche, She is pregnant."

"the more to persuade you~"

* * *

Gregor hold a knife in his hand while Sumia is plucking petal off of a flower and mumbling to herself. Both are near the forest far away from the village, so the other villagers can't hear them. Gregor sneak up to her and is about to swing his blade. Sumia notice this and run away until she trip. She is cornered. Gregor hesitate and stop, he drop the knife. He speak to her in a panicky tone.

"Gregor is sorry; he is hired by the queen. He could never kill a young girl with innocent eyes like Ricken." He give her direct eye contact with worrisome eyes. "Your life is in danger, you have to run away far from here. Gregor will do the same thing with his family. Run away, please, Run away!" Sumia listen to his plea and run away deep into the forest.

* * *

Sumia keep running and running until she trip. It cause her to fall down deeper into the dark side of the forest. Sumia is lost and is about to cry until she hear a horse. 'A horse means shelter is near by,' she thought to herself. Sumia ran towards the sound hoping that there is somebody near. The more close she hears it, the more it sounds like it's in pain. She finally see a light, so she run faster into a... clearing. She see the horse limping, she goes near it. First she pet it's snout to show that she is friendly then reach for it's hoof, there is a thorn stuck on it. she gently pull off the torn causing the horse to wince in pain. The horse nuzzle her cheek to thank her. Sumia chuckle and said

"Your welcome, do you have a home?" The horse turn around and move toward a certain direction. Sumia follow her.

* * *

Okay 1st chapter done. Also I would like to ask for some suggestions of a few names I got all of them, except for these two that I'm not certain.

Vaike: Fighty (any other suggestions)

The horse (female):

but here are the list of dwarves: If you have a better suggestions, please review me

Robin: Tactic

Frederick: Wary

Stahl: Hungry

Kellum: Shiny

Donnel: Farmy

Ricken: Tiny

Henry: Smiley (I'm not going to do Bloody)

Lon'qu: Silent

Gaius: Sweetie

Virion: Flirty


End file.
